Vampire
Vampire conspiracies include secret societies involved in abductions and Illuminati Sacrifices. Vampirism rituals include blood consumption and , whose practitioners believe they are drawing spiritual nourishment from auric or pranic energy. Ancient orders , The Impaler (1428-1476) Prince of Wallachia, was son of , The Dragon. Both father and son being members of the (Ordo Draconum). The front aim of the order was to defend the Hungarian monarchy from foreign and domestic enemies, and to assist the Catholic Church against heretics and pagans. The father Vlad II, The Dragon incorporated the . Descendants of the line of Drăculești would eventually come to dominate this principality until its unification with Transylvania.Treptow 2000, p.158 Vlad III Dracula, son of Vlad Dracul, was initiated into the ancient Order of the Dragon by the Holy Roman emperor, in 1431. Vlad III would sign his letters as "Dragulya" or "Drakulya" in the late 1470s. "Dracula" is the Slavonic genitive form of Dracul, meaning "the son of Dracul".Nandriș 1991, p. 229-231 In modern Romanian, dracul means "the devil".Treptow 2000, p.10 The Order of the Dragon is still promoted today by the British "Holy Grail" author, Sir Laurence Gardner. Queen Mary or Mary of Teck, mother of King George VI and grandmother to Elizabeth II, was descended from a sister of "Dracula". Impaling Books describing the cruel acts performed by Dracula (Vlad III, The Impaler) were among the first bestsellers in the German-speaking territories. In Russia, popular stories suggested that Dracula was only able to strengthen central government through applying brutal punishments. Dracula had soldiers and civilians impaled on stakes that were arranged in various geometric patterns. The most common pattern was a ring of concentric circles. The height of the spear indicated the rank of the victim. Dracula was known to sit down amid a forest of dead bodies, to eat and dip his bread in their blood. These methods are an indication of ritual-obsession. On St. Bartholomew's Day, 1459, Dracula had thirty thousand merchants and others impaled in the Transylvanian city of Brasov. One of the most famous woodcuts of the period shows Dracula feasting amongst a forest of stakes and their grisly burdens outside Brasov while a nearby executioner cuts apart other victims. Reptilian-vampire connection :See also: Reptilian shapeshifting In ufology, states that the reptilian races come from the star system, Draco. Icke proposes that there is a connection between reptilians and the legends of vampires. He claims that reptilians shapeshift, the same as in the legends about vampire masters. Icke also claims that reptilians maintain their human form by consuming human blood.Shapeshifting Reptilian Aliens Ruling The Earth? 16 Oct 2016, by Marcus Lowth Sources * Nandriș, Grigore (1991). "A philological analysis of Dracula and Romanian place-names and masculine personal names in.a/ea". In Treptow, Kurt W. Dracula: Essays on the Life and Times of Vlad Țepeș. East European Monographs, Distributed by Columbia University Press. pp. 229–237. ISBN 0-88033-220-4 * Treptow, Kurt W. (2000). Vlad III Dracula: The Life and Times of the Historical Dracula. The Center of Romanian Studies. ISBN 973-98392-2-3. * Children of the Matrix by David Icke * Dracula: Between Myth and Reality by Adrian Axinte *''hat-notes'' Is There A Connection Between Reptilians and Vampires? by Lon Strickler References External links * www.aboutromania.com * www.romaniatourism.com Category:Illuminati Category:Secret Societies